Hazel Eyes and a Talent Show
by Sayamynx
Summary: Hermione catches her boyfriend cheating, so she turns to her Slytherin friends for help. Organizing a telent competition, singing a solo, and yelling across the Great Hall were not part of her plans for the year HGDM


**Hazel Eyes and a Talent Show**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is Kelly Clarkson's.

Note: I'm focusing mostly on writing songfic oneshots. If there is a song you want me to make a fic with, tell me, please. I'm running out of ideas!

Note2: This is HG/DM with an implement of HG/HP at the beginning. If you're confused, tell me.

Note3: I need those Ron-bashing poems! If you don't send them, you don't get update!

Note4: I can see that for my last fic, I had over 600 hits, and only 1 review. That's kind of depressing… sniff

Note5: This story is AU. Just so you know…

Note6: Okay, I'm only doing this to annoy you now, so go ahead with the story!

----------

Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror and analyzed her reflection. Aside from her tear-stained cheeks, she thought she looked really pretty. In her seventh year at Hogwarts, She had definitely grown up.

Her hair had calmed into soft, waist-length curls in a light honey-brown color. Her body had filled out, giving her an attractive hourglass figure. She had a clear complexion, and didn't have to wear make-up. She was pretty enough without it.

She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and shook her head angrily; she couldn't cry over something like that. As Head Girl, she had to be a role model for the students.

Surprisingly, the Head Boy was also doing a good job this year; Draco Malfoy was actually trying to be their friend. Hermione was already good friends with him; the others, well, it would take a while.

Not that she wanted to think about the others right now; that's why she was crying. She had walked in to Harry's dorm to find her boyfriend, and she caught him making out with Ginny on his bed. Hermione had been heartbroken; tomorrow was going to be their first year anniversary.

Hermione had broken up with Harry right after she saw him, and then ran into the girl's bathroom, where we find ourselves back to our story. Hermione composed herself, took a deep breath, and started the walk back to the Head's common room.

When she got there, Draco was reading on the couch, but he looked up when she came in. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks and stood up. He started to walk towards her, concern prominent in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Draco asked lightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Hermione sniffed and answered, "I just walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me with Ginny."

Draco's eyes blazed; he'd always had a crush on Hermione, and he had accepted it when he lost her to Wonder Boy. But for him to hurt her like that, he would have to do something about it.

"Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" Draco asked her, only half-joking. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"I think he learned his lesson," Hermione replied. "I sent a never-ending swarm of angry canaries after him when I broke up with him."

Draco winced; he'd once been on the receiving end of that canary curse, and let's just say he never wants to experience that again.

"Do you want to go down to lunch with me?" Draco asked, squeezing her shoulders lightly. Hermione nodded. "Sure, I'm kind of hungry."

They went down to lunch together, and Hermione was about to go sit at the Gryffindor table when she saw Harry and Ginny together. She quickly turned back to Draco and asked, "Is it alright if I sit with you? The company at my table isn't exactly on the pleasant side."

Draco shrugged and smiled. "Sure." Hermione followed him over to his usual seat at the Slytherin table and sat down next to him and across from Draco's friend, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise smiled at her when she sat down; he was always spending time with Draco, so he also hung out with her sometimes. He liked her as well, but more in a protective brother role.

The rest of the Hall went quiet when they saw the GryffindorPrincess sit down at the Slytherin table. They wondered why she wasn't by Harry, but when they looked in the Golden Boy's direction they could see the reason on Harry's lap; Ginny Weasley.

Harry heard the silence from his activities with Ginny and looked around to see everyone staring at the Slytherin table. He wondered why; they were looking in Malfoy's direction. He took a closer look and his jaw dropped.

How could she do that to them! She was betraying the Gryffindors, and their friendship! He stood up and voiced his thoughts aloud to her.

Hermione stood up as well, shaking in anger. She screamed back her retort, "MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T CHEATED ON ME WITH GINNY I WOULD BE SITTING OVER THERE! OR IF I ACTUALLY HAD ANOTHER FRIEND IN GRYFFINDOR THAT CARED ABOUT ME FOR THINGS OTHER THAN MY HOMEWORK I WOULD BE SITTING OVER THERE! BUT NO! THE ONLY FRIENDS I SEEM TO HAVE THAT LIKE ME FOR ME ARE DRACO AND BLAISE!"

Dead silence followed her screamed reply, broken only by someone's silverware falling onto their plate with a clatter. The Gryffindors all started to glare at her for accusing them like that, and Draco and Blaise stood up to support Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling. "This may be a rather unfortunate event, but you could all take a leaf out of our Head Girl's book and become friends with Slytherins. They aren't all bad, you know."

That statement was met with glares from the Slytherins and snickers from the other houses. The twinkle still remained in his eye.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Miss Granger, I would like to see you three in my office after lunch. Thank you for helping to promote House unity." He sat down, and the chatter returned.

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise walked out of the Great Hall and went to wait by Professor Dumbledore's office. When he got there, Hermione's anger had completely dissipated.

They went into his office and sat in front of his desk on the chairs that appeared. The headmaster clasped his hands together on the desk and looked at them with twinkling eyes.

"Now, you are not in trouble for that display in the Great Hall, but I would like to warn you that another scene like that might cause a disturbance. Please refrain from doing that again."

The three teens nodded; it was a reasonable punishment.

"Now, the real reason that I called you in here is that I want you three to organize a talent show. All students may enter, and they may do anything they like, as long as it isn't dangerous. You may also enter, so don't feel left out. It will be at the end of April, which gives the contestants time to practice. I would like to know your plans for it by tomorrow evening, so start preparing immediately. Any questions?"

The three shook their heads and were dismissed. On the way back to the Heads dorm, the three discussed ideas.

"I know I'm doing something, so I won't be preparing a whole lot of the contest," Hermione said. She had a good idea, and she had to finally let out her talent for singing. Draco and Blaise didn't need to know that, though.

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Who would have thought you would do something like that?" he asked. Hermione looked offended.

"You know, Draco, I actually do have talents besides academics," Hermione shot back. Draco shook his head.

"I meant, who would have thought that you wouldn't have wanted to organize it? You love to organize!" Draco received a punch on the arm and two laughs for that comment.

-----

The morning of the contest, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise found themselves practicing a joint talent entry. This would start it off really well, to have the three smartest students performing an incredible gymnastics routine together, to awesome music. This opening wouldn't be judged, as it was just for fun and a great opening.

Hermione had practiced her song so much, she was scared she might lose her voice. She had even placed a silencing charm on her room so the other two wouldn't hear her. She knew she would be a hit.

Draco and Blaise had their own stuff to worry about; they were doing a martial arts joint entry. They had studied Tae Kwon Do when they were little, and in the summer during Hogwarts years. They had created a mini-demonstration, and they had practiced in the common room.

They had just finished running through it one last time when Professor Dumbledore came through the portrait. He applauded when he saw their ending pose, eyes twinkling.

"This is going to be a great opening! It's time, so gather your required equipment for the show and let's head down to the Great Hall to finish the set up."

The four made it down there easily enough, Draco and Hermione flirting most of the way there. Blaise and Dumbledore observed this and plotted together.

"I know how much you love to play match-maker, Professor," Blaise said, smirking, "and Draco and Hermione deserve each other. Let's help them along, shall we?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "You are right, Blaise; I am a good match-maker." Blaise and the Headmaster laughed at their little joke, leaving the two flirting teens rather confused.

-----

They were about to start the contest and Hermione was very nervous. She kept pacing in front of the doors and Blaise and Draco looked amused.

"Do you think wearing a hole in the floor will help you?" Blaise joked. Hermione stopped pacing and glared at him.

"I don't see how you can NOT be nervous! Oh, Merlin! What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione began pacing again, mumbling to herself.

Blaise knew Draco liked Hermione, he was his best friend. He signaled for Draco to go over and help calm her down. Draco nodded, and stood up.

"Mione, trust me, you'll be great!" Draco said gently, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from pacing. "We've done this routine a hundred times! You can do it, Mione, you know you can."

Hermione looked up at Draco. "You're right, I'll be fine. I'm just so worried…" Hermione trailed off and looked away.

Draco gently forced her chin back to look at him. "Don't be," he said softly, and he leaned down to kiss her.

The two forgot Blaise was in the Hall, watching, until they heard him clapping. They broke apart to see him smirking, with a look on his face like he was trying to hold back a laugh. He failed.

"Finally!" Blaise said, chuckling. "It's taken you ages to realize you like each other!" Then, the three heard Professor Dumbledore's magnified voice announce, "Students, may we now begin this talent show with Hermione, Draco and Blaise!"

The trio got in their positions, and the doors to the Great Hall opened.

-----

Hermione sat back, exhausted from worry and the performance. The adrenaline had gone, and she had to wait until her singing solo. She was going to watch Draco and Blaise's demonstration, but not much else. The teachers were judging the entries, so they didn't have to do any work.

Draco came over and sat next to her. "You were bloody awesome, Mione," he said, smiling. "Just like I said you would be."

Hermione smiled back. "I know," she replied cheekily. Draco chuckled, and kissed her again like before.

No one was paying any attention to them, as the next performance had just started. Hermione's former best friend, Ginny, was on the stage, and she was singing a love song for Harry. Hermione heard and saw this, and her insides started boiling in anger. Ginny's voice wasn't that bad; she may be a force to be reckoned with.

Draco noticed her tension and started to slowly rub her back. Hermione calmed down a bit, and smiled at Draco gratefully; she was getting worked up over nothing.

Hermione looked at the list. "Bloody hell!" Hermione whispered in shock. "I'm next!"

Draco looked at the list and frowned. "I made sure your performance would be later on, so you could rest from the opening," Draco stated quietly. "Someone tampered with this…"

Hermione interrupted, "And I think I know exactly who did…" She was glaring at Harry, who was smirking at them while Ginny finished her song in a rather off-key note. Everyone tried to hide a wince.

Hermione made her way to the stage during the applause. There would be a five minute break before she would go on, giving her enough time to get in to her outfit for the song.

As Hermione passed Ginny, she heard her whisper, "It's really a shame you're not that loud. I guess my last note broke the speakers."

Hermione smirked. Ginny had never heard her sing before. "Don't worry; I'm used to making myself heard," Hermione retorted quietly. Ginny 'humph-ed' and walked back to Harry.

Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione just after she finished dressing.

"Miss Granger, can you perform without the microphone? Miss Weasley has sabotaged your performance!" The Head of Gryffindor was fussing all over. The sight was highly amusing.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll be fine," Hermione responded calmly. She finished applying her make up and stood up. "I believe it's time for me to perform; you might want to get out there."

The two left the room and headed their separate ways; Hermione to the stage and McGonagall to the judges' table. Hermione stood in the center of the stage, nervously looking out at the crowd that had gathered. She spotted Draco in the crowd and smiled at him, happy when he smiled in return.

Draco noticed that she had changed outfits for this performance. She was always beautiful in his opinion, but tonight she was absolutely stunning. He saw she was about to start, so he settled back to listen.

"The song that I'm about to sing is directed toward someone who had made my life wonderful, but now I am pleased to say that my heart belongs with someone else. So before you get confused," Hermione paused here, unsure if to go on. "Draco, I love you, but this song is for you Harry."

There was deathly silence after this statement, everyone in shock that Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess, was now with the Slytherin Sex God. Then they heard the music start, and they listened as Hermione projected her voice so the whole Hall could hear, and without a microphone. Her perfectly pitched voice sang every note of the well-practiced song, clear as water. Her face showed all of her emotion behind the song, pent up and finally released.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Hermione finished the song perfectly, and there was deafening silence; the entire Hall was watching her in awe. Then the clapping began; Draco was the first one. Blaise joined him, and the two stood up, clapping.

Soon, everyone else joined them, and with the exception of two people, the whole Hall was on its feet, cheering.

Hermione's face flushed, and she bowed before hurriedly exiting the stage. She ran into the crowd as they were still applauding her, and they tried to stop her to talk to her. She just ran past them, until she saw Draco.

He started coming towards her, while she kept running to him. Suddenly, Hermione tripped, and she braced herself for the painful landing that was sure to follow. But it never came; instead, two strong, masculine hands were lifting her up again, and she found herself in Draco's arms once again.

He was glaring at someone behind her; she didn't need to turn around to guess who had tripped her. However, turn around she did, if only to talk to them.

"Honestly, I think these people are making a big deal over nothing," Ginny said smugly. "It's not like you were good or anything."

That made Draco and Hermione snort. However, it was Blaise that answered for them.

"Really, Weasley; I thought you were more observant than that. However, if you need me to spell it out for you, I will. You sucked, and Hermione has a 100 percent chance of winning the talent competition." Blaise was smirking, and the other two snickered.

Ginny became all flustered in rage; Harry stepped in front of her.

"Don't talk about Ginny like that!" Harry exclaimed in rage. Hermione stepped up.

"We'll talk about my former friends however we like. Besides, there's not much to compliment her about, even if we wanted to," Hermione retorted. Draco looked on in pride; she would have done well in Slytherin.

Harry colored red in the face. "Yeah, well, at least she didn't betray her house and go date a Slytherin!" Harry shouted in a weak attempt to argue. Hermione snorted.

"You call that betrayal? What did I have to betray? House honor? Isn't Professor Dumbledore always looking for house unity, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor? If anyone was betraying someone, it was you. I didn't cheat on you, did I?"

Harry couldn't find any response, so he just walked away, Ginny in tow.

Hermione turned back to Draco, seeing pride shining in his icy-blue eyes. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"You were amazing up there," he murmured into her hair. He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. "And you're always beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hermione smiled at him, and instead of responding she pulled him down for a smoldering kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered to him, "I suppose I should thank Harry; this never would have happened without him…"

Draco kissed her again, and then he responded in a whisper. "As long as the thank-you doesn't involve Hazel eyes and a talent show."

----------

Do you see that little button that says go down there? Press it. You may get a prize…

If you like these one-shots, I have others out there, including 'Mione's Crush' and 'Every Time We Touch'. Also, if you have any requests for a one-shot, send me the name of the song and I'll write it. Please review, and if you flame, _please_ don't make it super long.


End file.
